The Subconscious Ramblings of a Dunderhead
by WhoJackman
Summary: A member of the JLA had new found feelings for Chloe Sullivan only to realise she's in love with someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**The Subconscious Ramblings of a Dunderhead - Chapter 1**

Chloe sat beside him on the padded couch. They were close but not touching. She had always been a friend and that was it. He never really thought of her as anything other than a brilliant if rather impetuous and curious creature. She was a good friend who could be counted on when the chips were down. But in one moment that had changed, a simple movement flicking the switch from friendly glance to lustful thoughts. How the hell could a girl stretching do that?

Chloe's arms were raised above her head and hitching the hem of her shirt well above the waistband of her jeans. A section of creamy pale flesh was displayed as she made a big deal of her apparent tiredness. The moaning and sighing was beginning to get on his nerves. Not because it was annoying but more for the sensation that slice of flesh and those breathy sounds arose in him. Even worse was the protectiveness and surging anger that swept over him as the other members of the Justice League took advantage of the moment to survey her form. The growl in him had to be quenched and he reined in the beast that he never realised he had.

They were all seated around the Queen's den, leather couches sprawled in a rough circle so they could see one another and discuss their new mission. However in this case the mission was over and they were finishing up their debriefing and ready to go home.

AC was seated on the couch near the aquarium, his cheek up against the tank as he bonded with his friends. Awhile ago this would have weirded him out but now it was standard fare. AC was a great friend to those with skin and scale but he still wasn't totally appreciative of the universal appeal of the word 'bro'. AC's wholehearted passion for the deep was inspiring and all little frightening all at once.

Victor sat ramrod straight against the back of his chair, his legs at exact right angles and his head inclined to the left. Victor was obviously concentrating on something that human eyes would not be able to detect. He admired the focus Victor was able to inject into every facet of his existence. However the man could seriously cut the rug on the dance floor and had some lethal Playstation moves as well.

Bart was seated next to AC, a gigantic bag of potato chips in his lap and his hand a blur from the number of times it raised itself to his mouth. This wasn't his ability, rather a symptom of an abnormal rate of digestion and an overactive metabolism. He would have been throwing out the ever present pick up lines and amusing pet names upon Chloe but his appetite had moved to the fore. Munching away his entire attention was centred on the chip packet, not his Chloelicious. He didn't know if he could stand Bart calling her that anymore.

She was talking now and he had to shake his head to focus on her words.

"So what do you dunderheads intend on doing in your time off?" she laughed as she said it, her words teasing and her grin bright and white. He felt the corner of his mouth rise in response to the smile and struggled to keep it in lockdown. He saw the others one by one smile, failing in their attempts to not be affected by her sunshiny grin.

"Uh I thought I would cruise down to Australia and catch some waves," AC announced and for a moment he felt a little envious. For AC a trip Down Under wouldn't take all that long along the 'ocean route'.

"Oh that sounds like paradise," Chloe sighed a faraway look upon her face.

"Yeah and there sure are lots of birds there," AC chuckled while Chloe groans at the poor joke.

"What about you Victor?"

"Not much, got some stuff to download." Victor looked a little sheepish.

"Not getting your hands on some episodes of The Hills, are you Vic?" Chloe kidded as Victor coloured. "What about you, Bart?" Bart looked up surprised and spoke before he remembered to swallow.

"Whath that puthy cath?" his words were punctuated by chips flying from his mouth in a horrifying display of see-food.

"Never mind," Chloe giggled turning her attention to him. Her legs were folded up cross legged in front of her, her pink painted toes wiggling against the cool leather of the couch. "And you?"

She sat there staring at him with a smile on her face, the love she felt for him plastered all over each one of her features. He knew she loved him. But then again there were many types of love and he wasn't really sure what hers was. All he knew was that she loved him and he loved her, fiercely. She was his most trusted person, his relief.

"Not much. I think I may hang around Metropolis for awhile. Maybe get some more face time in with you and catch up with the boys," he nodded towards the guys in various positions around the room. They were down one, the last absent member running late and having not yet arrived. The room looked a little empty without him.

"Ah face time with yours truly," she grinned. "I am not sure I have time for you." The saucy grin she threw at him made him suck in his breath. The force of it so strong that his stomach clenched against its power. That's when he knew he had a problem. One that wouldn't easily resolved.

"Oh you'll make time if I have anything to do with it," he announced trying to inject some humour into his words to take away from his stiffened form. He was tense, so tense that it was almost beyond belief. He felt a movement at his right and found her moving towards him, sitting up right next to him and putting her arm around his shoulders. She had had to kneel to have the height necessary to pull this off. She moved her face next to him –

"Oh, will I?" she said, pinching his cheek with her forefinger and thumb. He tried to resist. To stop thinking about the warmth her body was transferring into his own just from the slightest of touches. The scent of her, sweet and citrusy, uniquely hers. It was wafting around him and this once familiar and comforting smell quickly became an enormous turn on. He struggled to keep his eyes open. He resisted the temptation to take a deep breath in and inhale more. He resisted. Her arm still looped around him, she nudged him with her hip trying to evoke a response.

"You betcha," and he threw his arm around her and drew her closer into his body. He was only male and this pocket rocket was tempting. She giggled and then untangled herself, moving back to her side of the couch, her legs recreating their former stance.

"Well since you are all curious, I am doing same-old same-old and doing time at the Planet. Aren't you glad you waited for that?" the boys looked at her blankly. "Yeah I know, I am a real page turner."

He threw a smile in her direction trying to process his feelings for her and what this altered feeling meant. He loved her sure but since when had she made his pulse race and his stomach contract? What was all that about? Should he say something or was the staidness of their friendship unshakeable, unchangeable? He sighed to himself, this was a heck of a situation to get one's self into – the hots for his greatest friend.

"So since my plans are so scintillating, what about our fine friend, our absent acquaintance, our ..." at that moment the door opened to the penthouse. They all looked to the door of the room, waiting for the inevitable grand entrance of their last member.

When the guy entered the room he realised this may be harder than he thought. The new addition waved a hello and leaned against the frame of the door smiling at them all. His tall frame languid but alert. She turned around excitedly, the smile on Chloe's face was brighter in receiving this new arrival, brighter than what the rest of them got. She was in love with him and he had no chance, no chance at all.

**Author's Note** – This is my first attempt at a Smallville fic. I apologise if the dialogue is a little rusty but I am more used to writing Friday Night Lights style and it may take me a little while to warm up. Reviews are always appreciated. And yes the vagueness about the protagonist is deliberate.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Subconscious Ramblings of a Dunderhead - Chapter 2**

Chloe looked over at the tall man standing against the doorway, his face and body partially hidden by the shadows except for the whiteness of his smile. He was sitting next to her and he might as well be in Siberia for all she cared. She only had eyes for the doofus at the doorway who had no idea how special she was. How she could brighten any darkened day and has the power to inspire no matter the circumstances. She was beautiful, smart, charming, funny and hot and yet this guy didn't see that. He saw a friend and a confidante. He was a dumb ass.

Chloe's sole attention was upon the door dweller, Clark Kent. Quite possibly the most gifted individual he had ever come across in his life. He was fast, strong and invulnerable and yet he spent his days on his farm, saving his loved ones and pining over a sorry excuse of a brunette. He was wasting his life and his talents. He was wasting Chloe too by not recognising that, she too, was one of his many gifts. Steadfast, loyal, trustworthy, protective and courageous in one adorable package. And yet Clark treated her indifferently. Maybe that wasn't fair, Clark loved her he truly did but not like she wanted ... or deserved. Ollie moved his hand up through his blonde hair and witnessed the silent communication between the best friends. It hurt, over time he had spent a considerable amount of time with her, working on missions and cases confiding in her about many private and personal matters. He considered her his best friend and yet he would never be hers. Best case scenario he would be a stand in, a replacement and permanent rebound option. The rush of thoughts was overwhelming, he'd gone from considering her a friend to a lover in a millisecond. Or maybe he hadn't, maybe that little flash of flesh had just made him realise what he had already been subconsciously thinking. That Chloe was perfect for him.

He was officially screwed.

"Hey Clark," he called to the team's newest arrival. He would love to have him permanently on his team but with Lana still in a coma, there was no way Clark would leave Smallville. Coming to Metropolis was pretty much the furthest Clark travelled from her. Chloe, he had had a little more success with. Her recruitment to the team as a freelance agent had proved to be a successful move. He had capitalised on her availability and need for work. She was great to have around, a motivating and somewhat maternal presence on the team. The guys loved her to death and the team had become more efficient as a result. He had recognised her value, Clark didn't. He took advantage of their friendship not realising how lucky he was. Ollie sighed aloud. The hole he was digging for himself was filling with bitterness and disillusionment, not good for the team and not good for him. And just a tad on the irrational side. He smiled sadly to himself.

"Hey Ollie, how did it go?" Clark asked in that soft tone of his. It amazed him frequently that this seemingly inexperienced farm boy could be the most powerful person on the planet.

"Not bad, not bad. We managed to take down the Sydney branch of 33.1. AC's going to duck back down there for a breather. No injuries, no concerns. Watchtower got us running like a well oiled ... well, Cyborg," he laughed at his attempt at a joke and Chloe's attention darted back to him. She giggled a little while the others 

rolled their eyes. Victor in particular looked unimpressed. Clark didn't laugh, Ollie actually couldn't recall him laughing much at all. He was always so serious, so focused like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. How could Chloe bare to be around him so often without laughter? It was a hypothetical question - he knew why. They knew each other better than any two people he had even witnessed. Complete trust and a complete lack of judgement. Support all the way with very rarely any questions asked. In fact Chloe was quite possible the only person that could get through to Clark when he was intent on a problem or concern. Their bond was strong. There would be no room in her life that wasn't Clark, he was the most important person in her life and anyone else would just be fooling themselves.

She was looking at Clark again, Ollie's body stiffened. It was the only visible concession you could see about his feelings. He liked Clark, respected him, would pay millions for the abilities he possessed but he now realised the thing he wanted the most was the guy's best friend. Clark moved forward and sat on the arm of the couch immediately next to Chloe. She rested her elbow on his thigh, her chin resting in her hand her gaze up at him and he felt jealousy stronger than he had ever experienced. He wanted that. He wanted her to be looking at him like that. To regard him in that way.

"So do you want to hit the movies tonight Clark?" she asked him, hope in her eyes, a smile on her face. Clark shook his head.

"I am going to visit Lana tonight," the smile died. The disappointment evident along with the understanding clearly splashed across her face.

"You cannot keep doing this to yourself, you need some room to breathe Clark," she looked towards Ollie, her eyes clearly signalling her need for assistance. She was nearly pleading. He was going to help her out but not so the two of them could have some _alone_ time.

"Yeah Clark how about you come out with me and the boys? Get your mind off things, take a break for a few hours. You can do that right?" Chloe threw him a glare. Ollie had a plan and it involved Clark and copious amounts of alcohol. He needed information before he moved forward, he needed to assess the competition. He needed to analyse his chances and move forward like a business deal. He wanted her, he needed her and in time she would realise that they could have it good. But first there was some information to be gathered. Ollie casually threw his arm across the back of the couch, parts of his arms touching her neck. Her warmth seeping into his body in a delicious way.

"C'mon Clark, be a man. Join us," Ollie teased. The other guys voiced their encouragement and he saw Clark caved before him.

"Maybe a hour or so," the team broke into cheers and Clark looked sheepish. Ollie glanced at Chloe and winked. She sniffed and turned her nose up at him but the corner of her mouth rose slightly so he knew she 

wasn't really mad at all. She knew just as well as Ollie did, that Clark existed in an oestrogen infested bubble and was in sore need of some man time.

"It's a deal Boy Scout, the league is taking you out for a boy's night out on the town," Ollie inched the arm closer to her so that it was more swung around her than the couch. She snuggled into him a little, probably gravitating towards his warmth.

"I'm coming too," she announced and all the guys stopped laughing and high fiving one another.

"Chloe I don't..." Chloe cut off AC's concerns with a single glance. Her head turned so quickly that her blonde bob swung angrily into her chin. The glance was glacial. "Ahhh...sounds great, the more the merrier huh?" he sought confirmation from his teammates.

"Can't wait, sweet cakes," Bart mumbled through the chips and Victor nodded his approval. Ollie groaned internally, this might not be such an easy reconnaissance mission after all.

**Author's Note** – Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I have felt very welcomed into the Smallville fanfic community. I'll be interested to see what people think of the reveal of the identities of the object of affection and the admirer from afar (or right next to her, lol).


	3. Chapter 3

**The Subconscious Ramblings of a Dunderhead - Chapter 3**

Ollie lay on his bed, his arms behind his head, and his eyes to the ceiling. Tonight he had intended to get to the truth about Clark's romantic feelings or non-feelings for Chloe. He needed to accurately frame their relationship to dictate his course of action.

Having seen Chloe and Clark together over the year that he had known , he had witnessed their closeness. Their comfort with one another, the way in which they would find solace in each other's embrace. Having spent the afternoon thinking about it, the more Ollie realised he wanted to be the one she embraced first after a tough day or a dangerous mission. He wanted to hold her close, breathe in her intoxicating scent, accept her warmth and be the recipient of her smile. Her smiles were always a little more impressive for Clark and he wanted them for his own.

He sighed loudly. He had had a plan and now with Chloe's presence it was ruined. Now she wouldn't allow him the opportunity to seek information. She's be hanging off the big ox, letting him drown his Lana sorrows and completely ignoring the other guys and him. Tonight was officially going to suck ass.

**Ooooo**

Ollie waited in his apartment for the others to show. Except it wasn't turning out as anticipated. One by one each of the guys were calling in their apologies – big whale rescue down south, a fiesta in Mexico and a backlog of The Hills episodes to view. They were officially pathetic. He was standing self-consciously waiting for Clark and Chloe arrive. He didn't need to wonder how she'd get here, Clark would inevitably give her a _ride_. He felt weirdly nervous, like he'd been all those years ago on his first date. Sweaty palms, sweat trickling down his back, perspiration on his forehead. He had a lot riding on tonight, it would either provide some hope or dash his aspirations altogether.

He heard a whoosh before he saw them. In a whirl they appeared before him, a breeze rushing through his hair announcing their arrival. Clark had her within his arms and gently placed her on her feet. Chloe's hands lingering on his chest and she gave him a smile of gratitude. Ollie bottled the resentment welling up within him. Clark stood before him in his standard blue except a little more dressy than normal and Chloe, well Chloe looked beautiful. His breath caught in his throat and his heart began thudding louder and more frequently. She was wearing some tight dark jeans, some heeled boots and a long black sweater that fell to her thighs and draped over one shoulder revealing a green camisole strap. A tan belt wrapped around her waist with a giant buckle making her waist look even tinier than normal. He hadn't ever really seen Chloe in "going out" mode, usually she was all business in blouses and what not. It was nice to see her more relaxed and ready for a good time.

"Hello Ollie. Earth to Ollie. Where is everyone else?" Chloe was waving a hand in front of his face, snapping her fingers to jolt him out of his contemplation.

"They cancelled." He wasn't in the mood to talk. Clark looked mildly frustrated by it all. "Plans, you know the deal."

"O-kay," she looked at him weirdly, not familiar with his tone. Her eyes were regarding him quizzically. "Well let's go then." She looked at Clark who shrugged awkwardly. This was going to be a long evening.

**ooooo**

One hour later, Chloe and Clark were ensconced in a private conversation in the corner of the bar and Ollie was over it. This night was turning out to be as bad as expected, he was officially the third wheel and had efficiently been shut out of the conversation they were having. He sat at the bar, a beer in front of him trying to not look back at them. Their heads were close together in deep discussion, serious expressions across their faces, her hand laying on his. All of sudden there was movement and Clark was stalking off and leaving Chloe alone at the table. Her head was down and her arms had moved in to wrap around her body. Ollie downed the remains of his beer and walked to the table. He couldn't bear to see her upset. He needed to see if she was okay.

"What happened?" he stood there looking down at her. She raised her head, unshed tears in her eyes and a forced smile on her face. He knew he didn't want to hear what she was about to say but this was bigger than him, Chloe needed his friendship and support.

"I told him that pining after Lana wasn't doing him any good and that he should try and start living again. That staying with her night after night after night wasn't doing him or her any good. He didn't appreciate that much." The corner of her mouth twisted regretfully.

"He needed to hear it. If he was actually going to hear it, it's best it was from you," he said as he lowered his body into the seat next to her. "Let's get some more drinks huh?" she nodded.

**ooooo**

He hadn't intended to get her drunk. It just kinda happened when you weighed next to nothing. It only took a few to get her three sheets to the wind and he hadn't been trying. And she was an adorable drunk. The speed of her talking had increased three-fold and she used her hands a lot more to illustrate her thoughts. She was sharing the wild and woolly high school stories where meteor freaks roamed and Smallville had been Lois free. 

They were laughing, revelling in one another's company. He was having a genuinely good time and believed she was too.

"And so that's how Clark was like possessed by a wannabe prom queen, well I was too but its so much funnier to think of her being inside him," she dissolved into more giggles and leaned into his body. She was warmer than normal, her face attractively flushed. This was his opportunity, screw Clark, he'd get some answers now.

"So you and Clark..." he trailed off, it felt a little wrong prying.

"Me and Clark what?" she slurred.

"So have you guys ever been...together?" she sobered up immediately. Her spine straightening in one swift movement, a defensive look crossing her face.

"Why did you have to ask that?" she asked him disappointingly.

"I'm curious. You're obviously close. You're smart, beautiful and courageous what guy wouldn't want to be with you?" he believed every word of it.

"Um apparently Clark, " she hiccupped.

"So nothing has ever happened?" he was pushing her and she looked upset but if you wanted the truth sometimes you had to push for it.

"Not really, maybe a meteor infected kiss or two," he was confused. "...and once when we thought the world was ending. But we haven't ever been _together_ together. It's always Lana." She started getting teary at that.

"You want more?" she leaned into him for comfort rather than a loss of balance and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder drawing her close. She fit perfectly under his chin, like she belonged there.

'Yeah, I thought maybe just maybe he would realise but it's becoming clearer that that's never going to happen." She snuggled into his chest some more, almost sitting on his lap.

"Realise what?" he needed to get some more information before she crashed for the night.

"That we fit, we belong together him and me. But he won't. I am not special, I'm not Lana," she said it mournfully, years of unrequited pining obviously killing her on the inside. He felt something in his chest squeeze. She was in pain.

"You are special. Believe it. And if he doesn't appreciate that, find someone who will," he said with determination. She didn't deserve this but you can't force something. If Clark didn't want her, that was it. She looked up at him and stared at him. Her green sparkly eyes pinning his with a single glance. She wasn't smiling like normal.

"You believe that don't you. That I am special," she kept looking at him.

"I do," there really wasn't anything else to say. Her fingers began tracing circles on his chest and he felt her energy change, he couldn't pinpoint how but it had. He rested his chin on the top of her head and stared out across the bar seeing many couples entranced by one another.

"Ollie?" she asked. He didn't look at her but kept his focus on the movements in and out of the bar.

"Yeah Chlo,"

"I want you to kiss me..."

**Author's Note** – Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Subconscious Ramblings of a Dunderhead - Chapter 4**

"I want you to kiss me..."

He was shocked, where had that come from? Scarier was the way his body was reacting. The temptation to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her senseless was overpowering. She was drunk and grieving for an unrequited love, he couldn't take advantage no matter if she was the initiator or not. He decided the best course of action was to downplay the request no matter how much his heart was thumping or his body was clenched at the thought. He lowered his head as she was looking up and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"That's one kiss. I think it's time to get your home." He said, trying his hardest to sound encouraging and unaffected. He stood up and helped her to get to her feet. She was pouting, her bottom lip poking out and a downcast look upon her face. She wasn't pleased. He had his hands beneath her forearms assisting her to find some balance and she surged forward, the number of cosmopolitans she had consumed hitting her hard and fast. His arms had enfolded her to him to keep her steady and he wrapped her arms around his waist. The circles continued to be traced on his back and he felt every nerve in that area tingle.

"Ollie, that wasn't what I meant," she said as she looked up at him.

"I know. But that's all you are going to get, you're my friend," Why had he decided to be so noble?

"Typical," she snorted. He face nuzzling into his short, her warm breath tickling the skin through the fabric.

"Typical what?" he asked, he couldn't help himself.

"All the cute boys I know don't like me," she sniffed. "What's wrong with me?"

Ollie's stomach dropped. In doing the right thing he had rejected her. But on the bright side, she did think he was cute and that was something.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong with you. You are quite possibly the amazing person I have ever met in my life. " His words were convincing her, she was looking at him squarely the unshed tears subsiding. Her arms crept up so they surrounded his neck. She raised herself on her tip toes and moved her head in close to his. Her face was so close that he could smell the warmth and sweetness of her breath.

"Then kiss me already Ollie," she was looking at him dead in the eyes, compelling him to do what she asked. He froze, he didn't want to reject her and he wanted his chance. But she was intoxicated and rebounding from her argument with boy wonder. And then the decision was out of his control. She moved in and captured his bottom lip between her own, tugged at it between her teeth daring him to kiss her deeply. She released the lip and drew back, a cheeky and dare-filled light in her eyes. It said _come and get me_ and his ability to resist dissolved in a micro-second.

"As you wish," he breathed and pulled her tight into his body and opened her mouth to his. This would complicate everything. Nothing would be the same again. He had her, he had her in his arms and yet it didn't feel exactly right. Was this because she wanted him or because Clark didn't want her? The thoughts riddled his brain until her tongue traced his lip and all thoughts fled, chased away by heady desire. The kiss deepened her mouth warm, sweet and welcoming. Soft sounds were emitting from her throat and he thought he could hear that sound forever. Forever? Where had that come from? Only this afternoon he realised he liked her more than just as a member of his team and now he was saying forever? This was too much. He drew back, gently removing himself from the kiss. He looked at her trying to figure out what she was feeling. Her lips were rosy and swollen and her eyes glazed from the alcohol. She inclined her head to the side and scrunched her forehead in thought. She let out a breath.

"Wow Ollie," she murmured still holding onto him to keep herself upright. What did that mean? Wow? Wow, good? Wow, bad? Wow, what the hell? Panic set in, he'd ruined everything she would hate him now. She'd leave the team and he'd never see him again. The realisation that this one impulsive action could remove her from his life sucked all the oxygen out of his body. He felt gutted, what had he done? He was setting himself up for heartbreak. He didn't even know what Clark felt. What had he been thinking? Ollie knew what he had been thinking or actually who had been thinking – his little green arrow.

"Ollie?" Chloe's voice turned his attention back to her again. She was looking pale. "I don't feel so good." He took control sweeping her out of the bar and out to his waiting car. He had her back at his place within five minutes without having to see vomit splash against the leather of his automobile's upholstery. There was a moment of concern in the elevator but she managed to hang on until they had reached the bathroom. There was, the girl of his dreams, on her knees with hands cradling the porcelain base of the toilet as she purged the night out of her system. He sighed at his pushed his sleeves up, crouched beside her and pushed her hair behind her ears. Rubbing her back he told her some memories of his parents from when he was very small, trying to calm her with the sound of his voice. It seemed to work. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He used a dampened cloth to clean her up and tucked her in. He drew the covers up to her chin, softly brushed the hair from her face and tracing the triad of moles on her cheek. He had always wanted to do that. He went out to the kitchen and filled her a glass of water, placing it on the bedside table beside the bed.

He lowered himself onto the other side of the bed, facing away from her and toward the starry night. What was he doing? He pushed his fingers through his hair and wondered again why he'd been so rash.

"Thank you Ollie," he turned around having thought she was asleep. She had turned around, her knees drawn up to her chest and her eyes solely on him. He stretched out on the bed, his head resting on her pillow's mate, his eyes only for her.

'It's no problem," he reassured her. "Are you okay?" Her eyes moved as she processed his question. She examined his face.

"I think I will be,"

**Author's Note** – Sorry it is a tiny bit shorter than normal but I wanted to stop right there. Thanks for reading and thank you for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Subconscious Ramblings of a Dunderhead - Chapter 5**

Ollie awoke from a dreamless sleep to find solid warmth pressing up against his back. When he opened his eyes he looked down and saw a petite hand pressed firmly against his chest, right over his heart. He didn't have to remember who it was, he could smell her all around him. Her sweet and fresh scent swirled around him, her presence making him feel more comfortable in his bed than he ever had. In that moment he really couldn't recall being as happy or as at peace since his parents had passed away. Her presence was enough. He felt and heard the groaning at she awoke, her face was so pressed against his back that his body absorbed the vibration of the sounds she was making. She was beginning to squirm as her body made the transition from sleep to awake. He didn't move, he didn't want to freak her out. After all he hadn't moved from his side of the bed all night, she had.

He heard a quick intake of breath and then a high pitched squeal. She pushed away from him so forcefully that she went ass over head off the side of the bed. She landed in a thump and he couldn't help by allow the burbling laughter erupt from his mouth. Her head, atop with crumpled and somewhat crazy blonde strands, rose as did her face as she sat up. A displeased expression plastered her face as she looked at him and the laughter continued to come. She looked so ridiculous.

She was looking around rapidly trying to grab a hold of what had happened. "Wha-what happened?"

"Not much," Ollie chuckled. "Just a copious amount of alcohol and some vomit."

Chloe's face fell, "I threw up on you?" she asked, clearly worried that she had.

"Well no, you kissed me and then you threw up in my bathroom." A look of horror swept across her face, it unsettled him.

"I kissed you?" She sounded horrified and his heart sank. This was not what he wanted to hear.

"It wasn't that bad," he said defensively.

"I kissed you?" she repeated. "I am so, so sorry Ollie." She was sounding quite upset and he moved over to rub her back comfortingly.

"It's really not a problem Chloe, in fact it was rather nice."

"Nice? NICE?" she didn't sound all that comforted. "Oh my god," she jumped from the bed and into the bathroom, the following retching sounds confirming that her stomach hadn't been entirely emptied the night before. This was not how he would have liked his first night with her to have ended.

ooooo

Thirty minutes later Ollie was sitting at his marble, kitchen bench with a huge pot of coffee sitting in front of him. It was a siren's song and he wasn't afraid to admit it, she would not be able to resist its call. He heard some shuffling then saw her enter the room. She had obviously had a shower as her wet hair was combed back from her forehead and she was wearing a t-shirt she had obviously stolen from his wardrobe. It brushed her mid thigh and she looked much better than he ever had in it. She smiled at him sheepishly and sat on one of the bar stools opposite him. He filled a mug and slid it over to her. She quickly raised it to her mouth and took a giant gulp, sighing in relief.

"You are a gentleman and a god," she murmured as she went in for another gulp. He just smiled at her and gave her some space.

"So I have been thinking..." she paused. "I was putting some bits and pieces together from last night. Thank you for being so kind, I sort of ... threw myself at you and you were a great friend. Thank you." She held his gaze and he saw the gratitude in her expression. But he didn't want gratitude, he wanted her.

"Don't worry about it," he demurred.

"I did kiss you though, didn't I?" he nodded in response. "Did you mind?" It was the question of all questions and he didn't know how to answer it. He examined her face and thought, hoped, that she wanted a negative from him.

"No." She took a deep breath and brought the mug to her mouth again. Thoughts racing across her face at his minimal response. He had to give her something more. "I wanted to, I think you wanted to. It's done. Unless you'd like a repeat performance?" he grinned teasingly at her, withholding the actual hope that she might agree from his face. His breath caught in his throat.

"No I wanted to, I wouldn't have if I hadn't." She threw him one of her signature grins. "I wouldn't mind an encore," his head snapped up at that and she stuck her tongue out at him. He had to chuckle, trust her to make him laugh when he felt like his heart was frozen in his chest.

Ollie raised his own mug to his mouth and consumed the strong brew. "Okay if you want an encore you'll have to use a code word like pineapple or something," he joked. Humour seemed to be the only to diffuse the situation. What he really wanted to do was grab her and kiss her senseless but after this morning's reaction it didn't seem to be such a hot idea.

"Deal," she grinned. "What's yours?"

"What's my what?" he was puzzled.

"Your code word. Wait I get to choose it, you chose mine. Um seagrass? No that's too salty. Um bongo, too musical. Ahh I have one frankenfurter." He looked at her askance.

"O-kay," he said not really understanding.

"You know from Rocky Horror Picture Show?" she asked as he shook his head. "How can you not have seen Rocky Horror?" she asked aghast.

"I... don't know," he answered. She was getting pretty worked up over a weird sounding movie.

"That's it. We are going to one of the midnight screenings. You, me and several hundred people wearing fishnet stockings," she looked determined. Ollie wondered briefly whether it was considered a date. He couldn't help but snark-

"What? Clark's not coming?" he regretted it the moment he saw her face. The gaiety she's been exuding for the past thirty minutes disappeared in a second. He felt like an ass.

"No he won't be," her forehead wrinkled in consternation. "Ollie ..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yes?" he was being obnoxious he knew but he couldn't help himself.

"Ollie, thanks for your help but I think I'll go now." She rose from the stool, walked over to him with a frown still upon her face and placed a kiss upon his cheek. His stomach contracted at that chaste gesture. He'd just offended her and she was being sweet. She then turned toward his room. He watched her as she walked 

away, her hips gently swaying to and fro. He felt her loss immediately, wanting to apologise for his insensitivity but leaving it too late.

**ooooo**

She left his place without another word. Later when he returned to his room he found that she had made the bed and left his t-shirt folded nicely at the end of the bed. He sat down next to the t-shirt staring at it. He was regarding it similarly to a boar facing a hunter. Warily. He lifted it to his face and pressed his nose to it. Yes it was a vaguely stalkerish thing to do but the scent of her made his blood race and he wondered how many more times she'd give him the chance to fuck it up. He stood up and placed the shirt upon a high shelf in his wardrobe, vowing that it was hers and hers alone. Hopefully with some luck and some courage on his part, she would be wearing it in his bed again.

**Author's Note** – Thanks for the continuing support.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Subconscious Ramblings of a Dunderhead - Chapter 6**

Clark was sitting on his couch and the ultimate challenge was being undertaken. Different punches, kicks and brutal body blows were being thrown at him from all angles. Ollie wondered how a farm boy managed to become so good at video games. Boy Scout was kicking his ass. It was time to get some revenge and Ollie decided to attack Clark with renewed purpose. He started making some ground until his head was completely severed from his head. He sighed as he lowered the console, he was sick of losing to this guy. Clark just smiled that benign smile of his and said-

"Good job." Why did he have to be the only guy not to raise both arms above his head and rub his nose in his victory? Why did he have to be so ... nice? It would be so much easier on his mind if the guy was a complete douche. Ollie rose from his chair and decided the play the host.

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure," Clark followed him into the kitchen and sat at the same bench that Chloe had a few days prior. Ollie slid him a glass of water. Chloe had been avoiding him for a week now. He had received an email within an hour of her hasty exit advising him that she was going to take a break from the League for awhile. His heart sank, she was letting him stew and he didn't like it. One snarky comment and she was being an uncompromising shrew, his shrew who had eyes were for another. The guy sitting in his kitchen was the opposition in a competition he didn't even know he was in. And now it was time to get some information.

"Clark? About you and Chloe?" He had no idea how he was going to continue with this train of thought.

"Yeah? Me and Chloe what?" Clark clearly looked puzzled as to where Ollie was going with this.

"Is there anything between you two?" Clark looked shocked. His mouth pursed as if he was contemplating what the hell was going on. A look of sudden awareness crossed his face

"Chloe and I are just friends Ollie. Best friends. I trust her more than anyone. I love her." The kid had a way with words that was for sure.

Ollie decided to run with it. "Are you in love with her?" It was clear cut, he needed answers.

"I am in love with Lana." Ollie felt like groaning, Lana was a poxy excuse for a woman but if he had learnt anything in the past week it was that love chooses you.

"That it?" Clark asked. Ollie simply nodded. He knew now what he needed to know. "How long have you known?"

"Known what?" Ollie had no inkling to where the conversation was going now. Clark didn't love her, he breathed a sigh of relief. Sure this would kill Chloe but it meant that there really was no competition coming from him. The only problem now was her preoccupation with the dude.

"Known that you are in love with her?" Clark said knowingly. Ollie's shocked gaze made Clark chuckle. "C'mon your eyes follow her wherever she is in the room, you always score the seat next to hers, you look homicidal if Bart flirts with her and you touch her ... a lot.'

"I do?" Ollie wondered how long his feelings had been obvious to everyone but himself and apparently Chloe.

"You do. An arm swung around the shoulders, a hair tuck behind the ears and non-existent crumbs being brushed away." Ollie blushed for the first time since he was twelve. It was an unfamiliar feeling, this sensation of self consciousness. He was always so sure, so confident, so knowing of what he wanted and how he could get it. She had him at sea and he didn't like it.

"Have you spoken to her today?" he didn't like the sound of yearning in his voice, the jealousy that Clark was speaking with her when he couldn't.

"Yeah she's flat out at the Planet." Clark paused unsure of whether or not to reveal the next piece of news. "Jimmy's hanging around again." Ollie resisted the urge to punch the wall. He finally knew Clark was out of the picture and in came that bow tie wearing, garbled mouth moron. In the business world, Oliver Queen would squash him flat but in Chloe World that was not an option. She'd have his guts for garters in a second.

"Is he having any success?" he asked his man on the inside, his source of all information Chloe.

"Don't know. She's been a little distracted of late. That hangover you helped her get didn't help much either."

"You heard about that?" Ollie wondered how much of the truth Clark actually knew.

"That that two of you burnt the candle at both ends and that she ended up heading first in your toilet? Yep. It was partially my fault though."

"How do you figure that?" Ollie was curious to see if Clark could turn some of his brilliant insight onto himself.

"She was trying to tell me something I needed to hear," Clark smiled inwardly. "It was time for me to listen and I blamed her instead of my stubbornness. She's good that way though. She gave me a good working over the next day."

"Sound like Chloe,' Ollie chuckled. He missed her, he missed her badly. He sighed "She's not talking to me."

"Well try making her listen instead."

**ooooo**

Two hours later Ollie was standing at the door of Chloe's apartment, above the Talon, with a special package in his hands and a look of trepidation on his face. He had been standing on the doorstep for two minutes and had yet to knock on the door. Suck it up, Ollie. He raised his hand and knocked hard on the door. The door swung open and there she stood garbed in a pair of low slung tracksuit pants, a tank top and a hair band pushing all her hair away from her face. Her face was clear of makeup and she looked absolutely stunning but he still preferred her in his t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, I was an ass," he conceded. He had thought out a proper apology but it fled his mind when he saw her.

"What took you so long? Come on in," she smiled and turned around, entering the room. "Don't forget the apology present, " she called, waking him from his frozen stupor in the doorway. It was that easy?

"That's it? No lecture, crying or shouting?" he asked shocked.

"Sure. You said something that hurt, you admitted you were being an ass, now let's get back to being friends huh?" she smiled. It was nice to hear her voice again but the evil word had spring up - _friends_. He was beginning to hate that word. "What have you got for me then, Ollie?"

"Not telling," he smirked. Let's see her stew for awhile.

Chloe couldn't help herself. Her curious nature had her hopping from foot to foot as she circled him and his surprise apology gift basket. He hugged it tighter to his chest enjoying the game. She raised herself on her bare toes and tried to sneak a peek, he turned around blocking her view. She continued to circle him with him preventing her from exploring.

"Ollie," she was getting increasingly frustrated with the game but enjoying it nevertheless. When he blocked her again she took matters into her own hands. She climbed onto the couch and jumped onto his back, her arms over his shoulders grabbing at the basket and her legs around his waist. Both of them were laughing uproariously. He held the basket away from his body and she pushed her body flatter against his back to have a longer reach. He could feel her curves against him and gulped nervously. With one last lunge at the basket she made him lose his balance and they both went tumbling towards the floor. He managed to swing her body away as he was falling as not to sandwich her body between his mass and the floor. And that's how he found himself flat backed against the floor with an adorable and giggling blonde laying atop him.

**Author's Note** – Thank you to those of your who have added this to your story alerts and those who took the time to write a review, I appreciate it enormously.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Subconscious Ramblings of a Dunderhead - Chapter 7**

Ollie lay very still not wanting to move as he was enjoying the sensation of her body pressed against his. That and he didn't want to move as not to do something that she may interpret as well...dodgy. She smelled insanely good, like coffee and vanilla and her hair fell all around their heads like they were in a space just of their own. They were both breathing heavily from the exertion and the laughter. Their breath was mingling together and silence was stretched out but not uncomfortably. Their eyes were locked, pupils dilated and words unspoken. She could've gotten off of him but she hadn't moved. In fact while his hands were bracing her body due to the fall, he wasn't sure where hers were. To look for them would mean breaking eye contact and he didn't want that.

Her green eyes were looking into his own with sparkling curiosity. There was no longer an unabashed smile upon her face but one of puzzlement. Her eyes swept his own and he knew his struggle to contain his emotions was almost futile. He held his breath, waiting for her to punch him in a friendly way or push off and make some joke. It didn't come. Then the left side of her mouth perked up, like she had gotten his number finally. Then her eyes began to crinkle and sparkle.

It was then that he realised that he actually knew where her hands were. They were running up the outside of his thighs, up over hips and finally resting on his waist. They curled their way around his side and pressed her body further into his own as she tightened her hold. She lowered her head to the crook of his neck and he breathed out a sigh of relief and disappointment; she hadn't realised his feelings but she wasn't coming on to him either.

Or was she? There was the barest of touches on the sensitive skin of his neck. It was darting at the pulse point of his neck and his heart began pounding again. She was kissing him? He wouldn't believe that in a million years but hadn't she kissed him a week before? A breath released from his mouth as waves of sensation webbed out from the place where her lips touched his skin. It wasn't just her lips but her tongue too. In fact it was tracing the line of his jaw and he struggled to keep control in all areas of his body. His hands were still pressing against her back, lightly, not wanting to tighten his hold and inevitably ruin the moment.

Or so he thought. Her hands aggressively moved from her waist and back to his. Grabbing his hands with hers she dragged them so they were upon her hips. She moved her pelvis 

tightly up against his own and his blood became thick like honey. His pulse was rapidly beating and he wondered if this was the opening he was looking for.

Her lips moved over his jaw lines and up to his mouth. She raised her body up, straddling his pelvis between her legs giving her height for the first time over him. She smiled down at him with her dazzling green eyes, a smile upon those tempting lips and legs tightly encircling his body. He cleared his throat.

"Are you sure?" he asked not recognising his voice. It was husky with desire and he waited for her answer with his breath caught in his lungs. She looked at him like he was an idiot, an idiot for doubting every cell in his body crying out in desire. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He wanted to be with her but he wanted things to be clear between them. That she was his and he was all hers. He could sleep with her now and she could be repelled from him in the morning. He could be a gentleman with balls of steel and have a chance in the long term. He realised that is what he wanted, he wanted her forever. Her by his side, supporting him, loving him, solely his. He wanted to do the same for her for always.

Chloe leaned down and touched her lips to his. Tasting him, testing his response which was eager with a touch of trepidation. A smile still upon her lips but he could tell her mind was racing, she was too alert for a moment that made his own bones melt. He pulled away, pushing her back gently. His eyes searched hers intently.

"I am not sure about this," he said truthfully even though saying it was killing him. Even though his pants were so tight that the pressure was killing him too.

"What is there not to be sure about?" she asked coyly. Running her hands down his torso and towards his equipment.

"Us," he said plainly. This was too close, too intimate to lie. She looked at him, her smile dropping and her eyes losing their sparkle.

"Us?" she looked pained, like she didn't want to know his answer.

"I want us to be together. I want more. I don't want this all to be over tomorrow morning." He was waiting for the rushed exit but hoping for a reciprocal, passionate response. He waited. And waited. Then waited some more. Her face was a mask of shock, frozen with disbelief.

She was still poised above him, her eyes looking at the wall, her whole body tense. The waiting was killing him.

"I don't want this to be about going with the flow or getting back at Clark. I want this to be about you and me," she tensed further when he mentioned Clark's name.

Chloe's body started rising away from him. She couldn't look at him, her face was flushed and her hands were shaking. She got to her feet and he scrambled to his too. He had already figuratively laid himself at her feet, he wouldn't do it literally as well.

She walked to the door and opened it.

"I think you should leave now," it was the ultimate stab in the heart. It was the ultimate rejection.

"So I am guessing you don't want what I want?" he asked trying to adopt a laissez-faire demeanour even though his heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest, stabbed several times, electrocuted and then stomped on twice.

"I uh I don't know Ollie," she voiced, her words coming out in a rushed breath. Her emotions not shown on her face and he was in limbo. "I love you..." his heart jumped in his chest. "I love you and the other guys so much but I am in love with Clark. I don't see that ever ending, ever finding completion and I can't do this to you." They may have set his heart on fire now too. It was burning, it raged up and he felt his eyes prickling. He blinked furiously, he would not cry. Disappointment was part of life. Heart break was something he 

would have to learn to live with. He walked towards the door, brushing past her out onto the landing. At that point he slowed down and swung around.

"He doesn't love you, he won't ever love you and you just gave up a chance to be happy. Even if isn't with every part of your heart and soul," his words tore at him. He wanted her anyway he could have her. He wanted her to want, need and love him as much as he loved her but he would take her heart in any condition. Bruised, battered or broken. But she wasn't giving him the chance to prove himself and he couldn't look at her any longer. He walked down the stairs of the Talon, a lonely figure with the heaviest weight of the world on his shoulders.

**Author's Note** – Sorry for the wait, the weekend was pretty busy and I read and got obsessed with a little book called Twilight. Hope you enjoy the angst-fest.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Subconscious Ramblings of a Dunderhead - Chapter 8**

He was breathing heavily and it was with some satisfaction that he realised he wasn't crying. He sat in the leather seat of his finely made European automobile and rested his head back upon the head rest and breathed in again. The air rushed into his lungs and it was his focus upon the intake of oxygen that kept him calm. His hands were tightly clasped around the arc of the steering wheel, his knuckles white and his arms braced for impact and yet he didn't start the car's ignition. He looked up and the windows of her apartment and saw that the lights were still on. A shadow moved into the frame of the window, it was Chloe. He could recognise her from a mile away. She was looking down upon him with her arms tightly wound around her chest. His hand twitched and he reached down for the key, twisting it and hearing the quiet rumble of the engines as they engaged.

With one last look at her shadowy figure he turned the car into the street and drove away.

oOoOo

Three weeks in to a self-imposed exile, Ollie was at a loss. Ollie considered calling the team for the newest mission on the books but he needed a challenge. So he decided it was time for a solo operation. He was inside the compound having downloaded the information needed and nearly half way out the door when something caught the side of him. It hurt like the bejesus but he pushed himself, running for his motorcycle. His side was paining him something bad, he could feel the blood pumping and the warmth of it poring down. His head began to spin but he held on, determined to get back to the clock tower.

Within minutes Ollie knew that he wasn't going to get home. His head was spinning and his balance on the bike was rapidly beginning to falter. He needed assistance. The guys were never going to let him live this down. With his last moments of clarity he called the one person he knew would have his back in a cinch. He pulled up on the side of the road.

The phone rang and went straight through to message bank. _Damn_. He sighed and realised that leaving a message was his only chance. "It's me, I've think I've been shot and I'm losing some blo..." and then everything went black.

Ooooo

All he could see was darkness. It was like he was swimming through blackened milk, such was the profundity of the liquid. There was no light, no escape, and no relief. It was hard not to wonder if this was death, a forever of nothingness with intervals of more nothingness. The fear welled up within him. This could be it, the end all, the be all, just done. It seemed like it was going on for days, trapped with no options, no plans to be executed, no metahuman friend to rescue him, nothing.

He thought about her a lot in that time. He had no idea if it was minutes, hours or days. He imagined her blonde hair swinging furiously as she moved around his apartment, her green eyes sparkling with mischief, her lips burbling with laughter. He missed holding her, that hug she would give if she was excited about something or worried. He missed her warmth, her joy, her smile and her scent. Yet here there was nothing and not even his memories of Chloe could bring light.

At some point in his dark prison he heard her. He was sure it was his imagination. The feel of her finger tips upon his brow, smoothing the skin and brushing strands of hair away.

_Oliver you have to fight._ He heard her voice clearly but it couldn't be her. He hadn't reached her and she had no idea where he was. He was alone and he would die alone. It didn't seem fair that his first step towards life, a real one with a future, would be ripped away from him. That she would be so stubborn to ignore the heat between them, that her love for their friend, the oaf, would be that unbreakable. He envied that, she loved with every fibre and if he were the recipient...enough. It was over, he was done. As was his life.

A brilliant white light filtered through the darkness like pinpricks in a curtain of black silk. The holes gradually became bigger and brighter as more light filtered into his mind. He felt warm. He reached for the light. He was dying. They were coming to get him. He was going to heaven? He felt light, like he was floating to it. Getting closer and closer. He felt his side tighten and then there was only blackness again but this time it was welcomed.

oOoOo

He was comfortable. But one would expect to be in heaven right? He was lying on a comfortable mattress of some sort and tucked in. He cracked one eye opened and realised that this wasn't heaven. The room was green, forest green and there were wooden shelves filled with books. It was his own bedroom he's know it anywhere. He was shirtless too. He looked down to where he had felt the bullet pierce his skin. There was no scar, no indication that there was anything wrong with him or had been wrong with him. What had happened?

Clark entered the room a concerned look upon his face.

"What-what happened?" Ollie asked, his voice sounded foreign due to the long term lack of use. He needed water, Clark rushed in to hand him some. Ollie felt peeved, he was fine. He didn't need help fetching water, what he needed was answers.

"You were shot and now you are fine," Clark said in his simple way. It wasn't enough, Ollie screwed his face up in consternation.

"I was dead, or near to it. How am I fine and in my own bed?" he was panicked, why wasn't he in hospital and where the hell was the bullet wound. "There is nothing there," he gesticulated in the area of his invisible injury.

Clark sighed and sat down next to Ollie on the bed.

"Chloe got your message and we were able to track you with your cell phone. We found you and then you were healed. You are completely."

There was something Clark wasn't telling him, Boy Scout was a crappy liar. "Who or what healed me?" he asked getting more aggravated with the word games.

"Someone." Clark was vague with his words but his eyes told a different story.

"Chloe?" Ollie gasped. She could heal? "Take me to her," he barked throwing back the blankets.

"Ollie you need to calm down, we got you both back. Everything will be fine." Clark's choice of words made a chill run down his back.

"_Will be fine?_ You said I'm good. Who else Clark?" He knew, he could feel it like a painful itch on the inside of his chest. Like someone was attempting to gouge out his heart with a toothpick.

Clark stood. "She has healing powers, has had for sometime but there is a catch." Clark's face was concerned and it wasn't only for him. "She takes on whatever ails the person she heals and then her body resets. Last time she was out for eighteen hours." His voice was grave. "I thought she was gone for good."

"Take me to her...now," he demanded and Clark sighed. He led Ollie to the guest bedroom down the hall and there she lay. Completely still, so un-Chloe like. She was ashen, her lips blue and she looked dead. He looked at Clark for some reassurance. Clark could only supply a short smile and then returned his worried gaze back on her.

"You should have talked her out of it," Ollie accused Clark.

"I did. She's stubborn, she wasn't going to let you die." Clark's tone was understanding. "I have seen her do this a few times now and it doesn't get any easier but it was her choice. She chose to risk her own life for yours. It was a gift." A gift that Clark was not all that happy about her giving.

"But I can't ...not without her," Ollie murmured, life without her? He'd decided it would have to be that way in the car, that he would step aside and remove himself from her life. Now, faced with the idea that she would be permanently gone, his heart screamed. He stepped forward, seating himself in the chair beside her bed. He gently picked up her cold, pale hand and held it. He rubbed circles on the back of her hand wishing her awake. He leaned in and whispered –

"See? I told you, you were special." Clark exited the room knowing that Ollie needed some time with her. Ollie asked Clark's retreating back. "How long has she been out?"

"Three hours." Such a short time but such a long time too. In those three hours he had healed and apparently slept some. Chloe had been fighting for her life, hopefully healing. He felt anguish filled guilt. He held her hand within his own and wished for her recovery.

oOoOo

Twenty hours later Ollie hadn't moved from her bedside except for necessities. He'd been alternating between holding her hand, stroking her brow and reading her some Chaucer. Clark had stopped short of physically removing him as he knew the feelings too well. Ollie was in a panic, it had already been five hours more than the last time it had taken her to heal. The reality of the situation was beginning to seep into his consciousness as his hold on her hand became stronger. He felt a twitch, it took him a few seconds to realise that it was her hand.

Chloe's eyes were open and resting on his face. One word came from her mouth and it ripped through him.

**Author's Note** – there's been a wait but I hope you like the new addition. Please review, I need the encouragement.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Subconscious Ramblings of a Dunderhead - Chapter 8**

The word bounced around the room, ricocheting off of the walls and the ceiling and hitting him in the heart. Her eyes were centred on him, slightly cloudy with confusion and sleep. The corner of her mouth was slightly raised and her thumb was tracing circles on the back of his hand. His mind was trying to process at a rate that was surprising considering his only thoughts for the past day were directly on her. He felt rocked to the core, she couldn't mean it, could she?

"Frankenfurter." She said it softly but he heard it clear as day. He looked at her questioningly and she smiled at him, a full beam smile that pierced through all the residual concern and worry. It was her code word. The one to give him the go-ahead.

"Frankenfurter?" he asked. Every cell in his body was jumping with joy. Did this mean that she was reciprocating? She nodded. He dove in and lightly kissed her lips overcome with the emotions she aroused in him. She was okay and she wanted him. She moaned and he quickly shuffled back fearful that he had injured her in some way.

"What did I do? Are you okay?" he'd never heard himself sound so uncertain. She grinned at him.

"Come here," she ordered and he moved forward to kiss her again. She wasn't satisfied with the gentleness that he was exuding so she grabbed his hair with some measure of force and aggressively kissed the absolute stuffing out of him. The feel of her plump lips moving against his own, the small nips of her teeth, the sensation of her tongue doing ungodly things in his mouth was almost more than a Queen could bare.

They broke away, their breaths mingling as their foreheads touched.

"What does this mean exactly?" he didn't want to push her but she was flipping and flopping like a fish caught and laid out on the dock. She sighed and pushed him back. The fear returned but not as it was while she was unconscious. He could live life knowing she was alive and happy but knowing that her light had been extinguished would be too much. He sucked it up, mentally preparing himself for disappointment but wishing with all his being that the kiss was the beginning of a new chapter for them.

"You are so pushy Oliver Queen," she remarked looking at him while he tried to not look like a desperate man.

"That's why you love me," he quipped and then went silent. Hell, what was he thinking? He shouldn't let his mouth circumnavigate his brain that way. His subconscious was well and truly trying to make him sound like a rambling dunderhead.

"I do, you know?" Oh great, he'd forced her to repeat her whole I love you but not in that way speech. He couldn't bear to hear it again. He went to stand and she grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him down with surprising force.

"Yeah you do," he snipped. "I am one of your bosom buddies and you love me like a brother." He sounded petty but he really couldn't help it. At that moment there was a change in the atmosphere, Ollie turned to see Clark standing in the doorway.

"You're awake?" Clark remarked with relief.

"Sure am," she replied.

"Oh Chloe I was just ..." Clark was going to ask her some favour like the doofus he was. Chloe cut him off with her tone and a raised hand signalling stop.

"Clark, I am speaking to Ollie right now. Do you mind?" Clark looked a little surprised and shuffled out of the room. Ollie looked from Clark to Chloe and back to Clark's retreating form again. He had taken preference over Clark, what kind of alternative world was he in? Or did she need the privacy to let him down one final time? He was a quivering mass of nerves one the inside and one cool and collected hombre on the outside. She wasn't looking at him either which was never a good sign.

"I got your message and I knew it wasn't good, I knew you'd done something stupid, reckless, alone." She broke off and punched him in the arm as if to punish him for his actions. "My mind was going crazy wondering if we would find you, if you'd be okay and then we got to you. You were there in the middle of nowhere. You were unconscious and there was so much blood. I have no idea how you rode your bike in the first place." She broke off again, her gaze drifting to the corner of the room as if remembering what she described. He didn't interrupt.

"It surprised me how calm I was. There you were lying there, blood gushing out of you and you'd turned this ashen colour that scared the crap out of me." Welcome to my world, Ollie thought. "You pulse was so weak and I could tell you were done. I couldn't accept it. You're my Ollie. You're supposed to be around forever, my friend. I love you and you are supposed to be here always. And I had turned you away. Those three weeks were tough. I knew I loved you but I _love_ Clark. But being away was hard and seeing you there dying, dead, was the final hint I needed. Sure it was a sledgehammer of a hint but I finally got it. I resisted what you wanted that night because you deserved more than a girl with an empty heart. You needed and wanted more and I knew I couldn't give that too you. I didn't want to see the hope melt away and have you resent me for not feeling the same. But as I healed you, knowing that you'd go on even if I didn't, I realised something..."

Her speech was softer with every sentence. I understood every word and was waiting for her ultimate point. I locked my fingers with hers, palm against palm, keeping her with me. She looked up at me, unshed tears in her eyes.

"I love you. Not as a brother, a league member or friend – though they count. I let Clark go in that moment. I want that wow that I felt when you kissed me. I want you and everything you are offering. I want to be yours and give you everything I have. My heart. My heart chockfull of Ollie love," she looked up at him as she awkwardly giggled. He stared at her in confusion. The smile faded as she examined his face. He was still processing everything she had spouted. So all he had had to do was die to get her to come around? Why hadn't he though of it sooner? He chuckled. She was looking at him clearly unsure of what he was thinking.

"I don't want to do this again?" he said quietly. She was shocked by the sound of his voice, having been silent for so long, and his words. "I can't sit here willing you awake, worrying that I might have to go on without you."

"Wha-what does that mean?" his change in direction was definitely keeping her on her toes.

"It means that I don't want you to heal people anymore." She opened her mouth to protest and he raised his hand to quell her objections. "But should you choose to do that again, I will be here waiting for you to wake. Hoping that you do," his smile was tight. He couldn't control her, she was free and that's what he loved about her. He knew that it would terrify him but he couldn't stop her from being Chloe.

"What about..." she swung her pointer finger back and forth between them. Signalling her grand profession and his lack of a reply. He chuckled and her face bunched up in irritation. "Ollie! Say something?"

He grinned, enjoying her being the one being left dangling. So he decided to drop a word of his own -

"Pineapple."

**Author's Note** – Well that was the last chapter of my first attempt at a Smallville fanfic. Thanks for reading and please review. I would love to hear what you loved the most, what I can improve on...etc. Apologies for the delay but work and a cold (from hell) had battered me around a little. Thanks for the support.


End file.
